


Sleeping In My Memories

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Boners, Blanket Fic, Conflicting Memories, F/M, First Time, Huddling For Warmth, Loss of Virginity, Naked Cuddling, Pre-Teen Crushes, Sexual Tension, Wilderness Expert Dimitri, heat of the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: This is for survival, he reminds himself as he strips them both naked, as they cuddle under the poor excuses for blankets. Survival, and nothing else.(It's not, and he's never been very good at lying to himself.)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Sleeping In My Memories

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** Basically a mission goes wrong somehow resulting in Dimitri and Edelgard being seperated from The main group and both of them plunging through the ice into a pond. By extreme luck they find an abandoned cabin and Edelgard starts quickly trying to make a fire. She doesn’t notice Dimitri stripping off his wet clothes until he starts trying to take off hers.
> 
> It’s survival. Dimitri knows this is what you need to do if you’ve plunged into icy water in the middle of winter. Once Edelgard realizes this she becomes determined to take it stoically. The only problem is that, as they huddled together under the cabins ratty blankets, Dimitri starts to become more and more aware that he’s cuddling a very attractive naked young woman, and Edelgard is finding it harder and harder to remain stoical as the chill starts to leave and things start to heat up.

It was sheer luck that found them the cabin in the middle of the woods after they'd been separated from the others and fallen through thin ice into a pond. That was where their luck had ended, though, as Edelgard had snapped half a dozen sticks in half trying to start a fire.

"I'll have to try some of that Reason magic Hubert taught me," she muttered. Dimitri, meanwhile, had been on enough hunting trips gone wrong to know that the first thing to do was strip. The cabin at least had a bed and some blankets, even if the latter were rather sorry-looking. They'd be better than nothing.

His clothes were in a heap at his feet within moments, Dimitri kicking them aside. Edelgard was still trying to focus, but to no avail; the hearth was no closer to heating up than it had been before. Even if she _had_ noticed his naked state, though, he didn't care. Now was not a time for modesty or awkwardness.

She was shivering. That was a good sign; Rodrigue had told him long ago that if you were shivering you still had a chance to warm up before you became deathly ill. Taking a deep breath, Dimitri began to remove her soaked jacket and blouse.

"Excuse me." That caught her attention, and she tensed. "Dimitri, what are you-"

"You'll die if you don't take those off. You haven't been on as many wilderness trips, but the longer you stay in wet clothes the more risk you run of catching a cold," he said. "You need to take those off and we need to huddle under those blankets immediately."

"Fine." She didn't look convinced, but he didn't sense any argument in her tone, either. Her clothes soon joined the wet heap of his own on the cabin floor, and she made no move to cover herself. "We still need a fire, though. Otherwise our clothes will never dry before morning." She knelt down, picked up the only sticks that hadn't snapped yet, and this time she was able to get a spark going. The hearth now alight, they set their clothes a safe distance away.

"We won't be able to sleep for a while, either," he said.

"Well, of course. I may not know the wilderness as intimately as you, but I _do_ read. It wouldn't be very becoming of an Emperor to lead her troops into battle without basic survival skills," she said, tossing her long hair over her shoulder.

"Right." Dimitri sighed. She may have been colder and more distant than he remembered, but the small haughty streak she had in those days was still there.

It was oddly comforting, in a way.

Without another word, they laid down on the single bed, huddled closely under the poor excuse for a blanket. _Survival,_ he reminded himself. _This is for survival._

They hadn't brought anything to read, and the cabin didn't seem to have any books lying around, either. So they laid quietly, skin to skin, simply waiting for their bodies to warm up so they could get some sleep. By morning, their clothes would be dry, they could dress, and they could start back to the monastery.

At least, that was the plan before their bodies actually started to warm up, and Dimitri realized he was holding a beautiful, naked young woman in his arms. No, not just any woman, but the closest thing to true love he'd ever had. This was the girl who'd become one of his best friends for one wonderful year. She'd taught him to dance, dragged him shopping in the capital, he'd helped her make flower crowns on sunny days and wished upon every starry night she could stay in the Kingdom forever.

She didn't even seem to remember those days, but seeing her again for the first time had brought all those old feelings flooding back. And right now, everything else was pushed to the back burner by the intensity of those feelings.

She moved closer to him, and Dimitri was suddenly aware of how hard he was despite all efforts to ignore it. _This is for survival, survival, survival,_ he mentally repeated, but the racing of his heart and the tingling sensations in his groin drowned out the mantra, and before he knew what he was doing he was holding her closer, burying his face in her hair.

She'd left the Kingdom before either of them hit puberty, but he vividly remembered the very first erotic dream he'd ever had, and it was of her. Naked in his arms, just like now, but with soft pastels and stars all around them. Or satin sheets and candle flames. Not awkward, stiff, and covered in shabby blankets as they tried to live through the night.

_Survival,_ he kept trying to remind himself, but it was just white noise now and before he knew what he was doing his lips were barely an inch from hers.

He wasn't sure who moved first, only that within a single moment he was on his back, Edelgard straddling him, their lips pressed together and her tongue driving into his mouth. His hands gripped her hips, pulling her close to him; the heat between her legs was already slick and it took whatever self-control he had left not to simply _bury_ his length in her and fuck her senseless.

Unless, of course, she was already pushing herself onto him.

"El," he whispered, not realizing what he'd called her until it was too late, "El, we shouldn't, this-" He swallowed. "I've never-"

"Me either." She grabbed his hand. "This is far from ideal, but if my first time must be like this..." Her cheeks flushed. "I'm glad it's with you." His heart skipped a beat, emotion prickling at his eyes; her fingers laced through his and for a moment he dared to hope that deep down, perhaps she _did_ remember even a little of their time together.

"I'm glad, too." He raised his hips, groaning as her tight, slick core surrounded him little by little. Thankfully, only mild discomfort showed on her face, and just briefly; once they were fully locked together they began to move.

It wasn't the stuff of gauzy fairy tales he'd dreamed of, but it was _Edelgard_ and right now that was all that mattered. Her lips met his again, their bodies moving together in rhythmic understanding, any remaining chill swept away by this sensual, frenzied dance of lust and _need._

It was over sooner than he would have liked, Edelgard letting out a soft cry as she climaxed around him and Dimitri releasing into her with a gasp barely a second later. By this point the whole cabin felt like a sauna, almost _too_ warm, and he welcomed it.

She laid against his chest in the afterglow, Dimitri running a hand through her long white hair as the other wrapped snugly around her waist.

"No one's called me _El_ in a long time," she said at length. "But how did you..."

"You really don't remember," he sighed, then shook his head. "It's nothing, then, I..." It wouldn't do either of them any good to pass it off as a dream, but he didn't want to try to force her memory, either. Not after how she'd reacted in the Abyss when he'd asked her about her hair. "It was a long time ago, anyway."

Silence fell over them, and after a long moment she nestled closer to him, the barest hint of a smile in her eyes.

"For what it's worth," she said quietly, "I wish I did."

He closed his eyes, burying his face in her hair again, blinking back tears. For now, he supposed, that was enough.


End file.
